La luna en septiembre y las estrellas en diciembre
by Akira Grit Akaku
Summary: Luka y Miku son una pareja algo rara, con ideales muy diferentes sobre la relacion que ellas considerarian perfectas, entonces, ¿como es que ellas estan juntas?


_**La luna en septiembre y las estellas en diciembre.**_

**One-sho**_**t**_

**Por**

**Akira Grit Akaku**

* * *

-Alguien que no este totalmente dedicado a mi, pero, que este dispuesto a permanecer a mi lado cuando sea necesario-empezo a decir una chica peli-rosa mientras caminaba por las calles de Tokio siendo seguida por una chica peli-turquesa.

-¿Qué?-pregunta la chica de dos coletas.

-Esa es mi relacion ideal-finaliso Luka su frace mientras volteaba a ver a la chica peli-turquesa- es por eso que te quedas corta Miku, debido que tu me amas demaiado.

Hatsune Miku solo se quedo obcerbando a Megurine Luka.

-He, o algo asi-dijo Luka bajando su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos.

-Luka, yo... -empezo Miku con la mrada en el suelo y una mirada algo triste- mi ideal es estar con alguien que me ame más que a nadie- aquellas palabras hicieron que Luka mirara a Miku sin saber que decir en ese momento- es por eso... que tu tambien te quedas corta.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- fue lo unico que pregunto Luka.

-Porque... asi es como eres Luka...

Luka solo sorio ante estas palabras y se acerco a Miku y tomo su rostro entre sus manos.

-... Por lo general lloras tan facilmente-empezo a decir Luka mirando a los ojos a Miku- ¿Por qué no lloras en un momento como este?

Miku se separo un poco de Luka y le sonrio.

-Si llorara ahora Luka... -empezo a decir Miku a una Luka algo confundida- ¿No te haria sentir mal?

* * *

_**La luna en septiembre y las estrellas en diciembre.**_

* * *

-Hey- dijo Luka llamando la atencion de Miku- si es asi, ¿entonces por qué crees que estoy contigo, cuando ni siquiera eres mi ideal?

Miku ante esta pregunta solo poso su mirada en el suelo y empezo a enrollar su flda escolar en sus manos.

-¿Por qué... -empezo a decir Miku- sentiste pena por mi?

Luka solo rio un poco ante la respuesta de Miku.

-Yo no soy esa clase e persona- le dijo con los ojos cerrados y aun con su sonrisa- ... no de ese tipo en absoluto... más bien, estoy siendo realmente muy egoista.

Estas palabras sorprendieron un poco a Miku, ¿Luka egoista? eso era imposible, Luka era la persona ma buena y generosa que ella conocia, pero no supo que responder cuando Luka dijo eso, asi que opto por permanecer callada.

Luka solo podia obserbar a Miku, claro que eso ella sabia que incmodaba aveces a Miku, asi que cerro sus ojos por un momento y despues se puso a observar aquel oscuro cielo ballado de estrellas.

-... La luna esta noche es muy bonita- empezo a decir Luka-dijo obserbando la luna fijamente- parece que mañana va a hacer sol tambien... supongo que deberiamos volver- dijo con una sonrisa.

-_"Mis palabras no pueden llegar a ella-_penso Miku alzando su mano queriendo tocar a Luka que se encontraba de espaldas-_ al igual que no podemos alcanzar las estrellas_"- despues de pensar eso bajo su mano y solo obcervo como Luka empezaba a caminar y susecibamente ella hacia lo mismo- "_Luka, me siento como... yo no se ni la primera cosa de ti_"

* * *

_**La luna en septiembre y las estrellas en diciembre.**_

* * *

Miku caminaba por las calles de Tokio despues de haber salido de la escuela el dia era soleado, tal y como habia dicho Luka que seria, y al salir de la escuela eso se noto de antemano, claro que no esperaba encontrarce con Luka , bueno si lo esperaba que digamos.

-Luka-le llamo.

-Miku, que coinciden...-se detubo antes de completar esa palabra y le sonrio a Miku- supongo que eso no es lo que es esto.

-Um, soy yo, lo siento-empezo a decir Miku algo apenada- yo no podia dejar de pensar en lo que dijiste.

La sonrisa de Luka solo se volvio mas calida despues de que Miku dijera eso.

-Supongo que no lo harias- empezo a decir aun con la calida sonrisa en su rostro- lo siento.

Miku se sorprendio ante la disculpa de Luka y solo pudo verla confundida.

-Yo realmente lo arruine-empezo a decir la peli-rosa aun sonriendo- aunque yo siempre pense que no necesitaba a alguien asi en mi vida... estoy siendo muy voluble.

-Yo sabia- empezo a decir Miku con una sonrisa mirando a Luka a los ojos- yo sabia que asi es como te sentias... pero yo todavia queria estar a tu lado- al decir esto volteo su rostro a la izquierda y bajo su mirada- solo eh estado pensando en mi tambien... eh sido muy egoista.

-... Creo que somos iguales- dijo Luka aun con su sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yo quiero... "_hay un monton de cosas que no se sobre ti"_- dijo Miku y al mismo tiempo penso, pero ahora en su rostro habia una pequeña sonrisa- "_Y un monton de cosas qu quiero conseguir conocer_" estar contigo.

Luka solo le siguio sonriendo a Miku, y esta ultima tambien le debolvio la sonrisa.

-_"Pero en este momento todo lo que quiero hacer_ es abrazarte"- ese fue el ultimo pensamiento de Miku.

* * *

_**La luna en septiembre y las estrellas en diciembre.**_

* * *

Habia llegado diciembre, con esto habia llegado el invierno, Luka y Miku caminaban juntas por las calles de Tokio con la tranquilidad de la noche como su acmpañante.

-Se ha vuelto mucho mas frio-dijo Miku con una sonrisa.

-Si- fue lo unico que respondio Luka y sin perder su sonrisa.

-Las estrellas son realmente hermosas- dijo Miku con su mirada en el oscuro cielo.

-Si...- fue lo que respondio Luka- sabes Miku, hay algo que quiero decirte- empezo a decirte la peli-rosa sin quitar su vista del cielo, pero ahora Miku solo tenia sus ojos puestos en ella- creo que... probablemente tu me gustas mas que a nada ni a nadie mas.

Estas palabras causaron un gran sonrojo en Miku y alg de confucion.

-... esto es muy repentino-fue lo unico que dijo.

-No es repentino en realidad- dijo Luka aunnsonriendo y comenzando a caminar y Miku haciendo lo mismo tras ella- "Para mi, alguien que me ame mas que a cualquier cosa, ese es mi ideal"-dijo Luka recitando las palabras que Miku le dijo una vez- Hmm, lo recuerdo- dijo co una sonrisa volteando su vista a Miku y soltando una pequeña risa- pero, no te sientes defraudada ahora que alguien asi esta enfrente de ti.

Miku sin poder evitarlo bajo su mirada y empezo a llorar, pero, estas lagrimas eran de felicidad.

-No hay...- comenzo a decir- no hay ninguna manera de que lo hiciera- dijo y se recargo en el pecho de Luka sin poer parar sus lagrimas- de ninguna manera...

Luka tomo a Miku de los hombros y la estrecho mas contra si, empezando a reconfortarla, pero, aun mantenia su usual sonrisa calida en su rostro.

-¿Vas...- empezo a decir- a llorar ahora?

Miku ante esta pregunta paso sus brazos por el cuello de Luka y la abrazo estrechandoce mas contra esta.

-Si...- empezo a decir- solo por un rato.

Luka empezo a acariciar la cabeza de Miku y despues la separo solo unos pocos sentimetros de ella y la miro directa,ente a los ojos.

-Mmm, tienes razon- le dijo mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus suaves manos- dime, ¿me dejarias...- se acerco lentamente a los labios de Miku que se encontraba un poco sorprendida- ... saber mas de ti?

Miku que aun tenia algunas lagrimas en sus ojos solo asintio como afirmacion ante la pregunta de Luka y esta simplemente le sonrio aun mas ampleamente.

-¿Como te... sientes hacerca de mi?- fue lo ultimo que pregunto Luka antes de juntar sus labios con los de Miku.

* * *

_**La luna en septiembre y las estrellas en diciembre.**_

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_**bueno**_** este fue el pequeño one-shot MikuxLuka que esta basado en un doujinshi de Saki de la pareja MihokoxUeno, esk ellas son tan lindas y tienen unos doujinshis tan cautivadores y despues de leer y descargar uno que tiene el mismo nombre que este oneshot me dije, tengo que volverlo MxL y pues haci es como sucedio.**

**A aquellas personas que seguian mis fics de Solo seras para mi y El hilo rojo del destino debo decirles que ambos se quedan suspendidos por un tiempo ya que la escuela me esta matando, yo deberia de estar haciendo mi tarea de historia y la de fisica en estos momento pero aki estoy con ustedes y pues no me arrepiento de nada xD.**

**espero les halla gustado dejen reviews y pues me despido con un**

**Sayonara V.**


End file.
